


Bless The Broken Road

by CCA03



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: When disaster strikes, Obi-Wan Kenobi must flee with the two infant Skywalker children changing the course of everyone’s lives.  Raising two force children and being the most hunted man in the galaxy was not going to be easy but then again for Obi-Wan, his life was never simple to begin with.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1 - Change in Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s start off with, I do not own these characters. I simply like to borrow them for a few, maybe hurt them a little and put them back where I found them. 
> 
> So, I’ve been thinking about this story for over a year. My muse came to life playing Jedi Fallen Order and thinking it out I have an ending in mind already, just the meat within the chapters is the hard part for me and committing and staying with a story is a struggle for me. I’ll fall out of love with the fandom and can’t seem to finish the story I had started. Any advice? How do y’all keep going when you just want to give up, how do you come back to the story when you fallen out of love with a fandom? I’m debating about making a new year’s resolution going through some old stories and finishing them out for good, for they have haunted me for years now. 
> 
> One nice thing is I’ve at least stayed in this fandom for quite some time now and I don’t think my love affair with Star Wars will end any time especially with the final announcement of the Kenobi Series. I can’t tell you how much this makes my heart sing, this is all I’ve wanted, and I secretly hope it’s not just one limited series that they will be more. I was sad to think we would never get a movie and at first I wasn’t sure how I felt about the series, but the more I thought about it I’m so happy it worked out this way because now we get MORE! Not just two hours in a theater, no we get HOURSSSSS. So yeah I can’t wait to see it. 
> 
> With the stories “Can I Sleep Here,” and “Just One of Those Days,” are part of this story and maybe included later into it the future chapters depending on how this story goes and how all y’all like it and if it fits but it’s from the same idea. I started writing those to test the waters to see if anyone would like to see more of it and I did get some positive feedback out of it. So thus this story was born. As for if there any mistakes, truly sorry. I hate that they exist, but I am only human and will only catch so many so hopefully there are not many that ruin the flow or the story itself. If it does let me know and I’ll try and fix it but be gentle with me, please! Sorry for the long introduction and me just continue to blab on forever, I’m sure you skipped this and don’t care. Now….without further ado, onto the story. 
> 
> Warning: Character Death. Sorry, not sorry!

The world slowly crept back into Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi’s senses. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up to the events of what was going on. As his hearing came back slowly and his awareness sluggishly came back, he realized he heard a klaxon going off and for the life of him could not figure out what it was. Without even thinking about what he was saying he mumbled under his breath, “Anakin please tell me you did not crash another ship.” When he was greeted with the sound of the alarm still going off and continue to do nothing for the headache that was pressing onto his senses, he slowly cracked open one of his eyes. ‘Why did he hear a baby, or was that two?’ That couldn’t be right. When did they start bringing babies into their war campaigns? 

As his eye focused, he tried to open the other one but found it was unwilling. He slowly brought his hand up not sure what he would find or lack off and brought it back to his one eye that was open to find blood on his hand. ‘Great,’ he thought. He had apparently a nasty headwound that was forcing one of his eyes to stay closed. 

A baby cried out again, piercing the air and able to penetrate the fogginess that had hit Kenobi’s mind which was refusing to let go until now. 

Everything came rushing back in a huge wave of emotion and images. Mustafar, Anakin turning to the dark side, Padme giving birth to twins, babies that had the blood of Skywalker flowing through their veins. One warning from the pilot of the ship and all hell had broken loose. Obi-Wan couldn’t remember much after that, he must have lost consciousness right after that. As his brain processed all that happened he started looking around. 

What had happened to Yoda, Padme and even Senator Bail Organa? Coming to his knees and testing out his strength Obi-Wan stood to his full height getting his bearings slowly looking for one of the babies he kept hearing screaming either in pain or fear or just all the above. The floor shook violently, and he almost was brought back down. He caught his bearing into what looked like use to be part of a wall, and that is when he saw him. Under the wreckage of some part of the ship, laid Senator Bail Organa. One did not have to be force sensitive to know the man was dead. Nobody could have survived that. That’s when he heard the crying again and sprung back into action. It was close to the body of Bail Organa. He quickly removed debris and tried to be careful and being respectful of the late Senator. Under under the wreckage and miraculously protected with his body was Leia Skywalker. Bail had given his life to protect her. He picked up the small infant into his arms and began soothing the upset baby girl. He sent comfort through the force and instantly Leia stopped fussing and looked up at him with those honey brown eyes. Her little fingers wrapped around his bigger pinkie finger and he knew right then and there he would do anything and everything to protect her from any harm that came her way. Taking one sad glimpse at Senator Bail Organa he would morn his loss and celebrate his life when he had time, now was not the time to lose focus. 

Looking around quickly he found a thermal blanket. Taking it, he wrapped Leia’s little body in it to make sure he kept the newborn comfortable. As he held her, he turned around. It hit him like a ton of cement bricks. Where was Yoda? Or even Padme? He had yet to see their bodies, even though he really did not want their deaths confirmed by seeing their remains. He had seen enough death to last him a lifetime he did not need to see such a sight. He knew that would haunt him. 

The smoke was making it harder to see by the minute. Closing his eyes, he reached out through the force, trying to feel for the Grandmaster, the force signature that he had known all his life. Yet in return he got nothing, emptiness greeted him. He opened his eyes and felt his shoulders sag. Obi-Wan Kenobi was truly alone now, possibly the last. The only one to keep him company was Leia. With that thought lingering in is head he heard a soft whimper from the side of the destroyed room. He made his way over cautiously to avoid any sparks or flames that were still covering the delivery room. There in the protected arms of the birthing robot was Luke Skywalker wrapped up in a bundle. Looking up at him with big beautiful blue eyes. Some how sending a comfort out to the older master that he was not alone, he had them. Picking up Luke Skywalker gently Kenobi now had two babies in his arms. Glancing around at the complete mayhem and destruction he thanked the force that they had survived to live another day, to fight for hope and the future. 

He was once again pulled out of his thought process and knew he had to get off the ship. He suddenly felt a warning through the force, something was letting him know to leave the area immediately. As he slowly made his way through the dying ship he felt and heard a boarding party. He needed to leave now. He picked up the pace the infants started to cry feeling his panic through the force and him jostling them as he began to run. A lone whistle came from behind him and not having to look back he called out, “Artoo, see if there are any escape pods left.” R2 made a few chirping noises as Obi-Wan stopped and came to a corner. Least R2D2 made it through the carnage but he had no idea if C-3PO made it and quite frankly he had no time to even go looking for the humanoid that seemed to find itself in trouble more often than not, and it took considerable skill to out trouble Kenobi which seem to follow him at every turn. 

He heard sound of voices coming around the corridor. Slowly he bent down onto his knees and peaked his head around the corner to see members of the 212th entering from the docking station. 

“Search the ship. Scans show survivors. The Emperor’s instructions are clear.” 

Obi-Wan’s gut turned at the mention of the Emperor and not to mention seeing the 212th again after being nearly killed by his own men. He knew though he could not risk showing himself or risking the babies in his arms while getting into the middle of a fire fight. It was not like his hands were free to wield his lightsaber. Turning around he looked at R2 to see if he had found them an escape route. The whistle from the droid made his heart sing as R2 took off and Obi-Wan leapt back onto his feet. He used force speed to get around the corner before the stormtroopers saw him. 

He saw the escape pod as R2 opened the door for them both. He climbed in placing the two most important things in his life down gently. The two infants had no idea what was even going on or the danger that they were in, they had enter this world only a few hours ago and now were at risk of being captured by the one person who had turned their father. Obi-Wan would not allow this to happen. He’d face Order 66 and Mustafar every single day if that meant protecting these babies. 

Turning on the engine and the lights flicked to life he started the sequence. He detached from the ill-fated ship. He sent out a prayer through the force that nobody would pay attention to their little shuttle as they took off. Obi-Wan pulled away and was finally able to see what had come of their ship and saw the complete and utter destruction. He saw ships turning to intercept him and their tiny shuttle, but he had gotten enough space between them as he punched in coordinates. The stars slowly began streaking as they jumped into hyperspace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Emperor watched over Darth Vader as they placed the crippled man in the suit that would help keep him alive. Rage filled him at what had become of his perfect apprentice. This was not how it was supposed to go down, this is not what he had seen for either one of them. He did not anticipate the Jedi being so bold, going on the offense to strike him or his newly appointed apprentice down. He expected them to all go into immediate hiding or even perhaps hoping none of them survived the purge however that was apparently asking to much. Not to mention he completely underestimated them, particularly Kenobi. That man had been a thorn in his side for many years, refusing to roll over and just die. Many times, his plans had been thwarted by that annoying Jedi. If he had to redo it all over again, he would have taken the Jedi as a young child turned him into one of the greatest Sith the galaxy had ever seen, all those skills put to good use for once, not wasted on the likes of the Jedi. For the first time Darth Sidious could see why Count Dooku held Obi-Wan in such high regard and why the Count wanted his grand padawan to be coursed over to the darkside of the force. The possibilities could have been endless. However, the future was never set, and one could not predict the ever-current events that would change, something as simple as throwing a rock into a stream would change the entire course of a river. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, what is it? Don’t you see I’m busy?” He snarled, annoyed his thoughts were interrupted. 

“We found the shuttle that held the traitors. However, we could only recover a few bodies one of them being Senator Bail Organa.” The stormtrooper paused, scared to give more information at the possible outcome of the news. 

“Go on, you are hesitating.” Darth Sidious noticing the hesitation by the stormtrooper. 

“When we boarded, an escape shuttle launched. We do not know who was on it, but our scans indicated only that three lifeforms and a droid were on it. It left before we could apprehend them.” 

At that very moment Darth Sidious felt Darth Vader let out a scream in the force as they placed another part of the suit over his burned body. The dark lord turned to look and concentrate on his new apprentice, leaving the Stormtrooper to take his leave. Knowing very well he was able to escape with his life, seeing as a good time to get away, since the Emperor’s full attention was on the person inside the medical bay. 

Darth Sidious wanted to believe the two last remaining Jedi Council died in the attack, but the force told him otherwise. He had no doubt that one of those lifeforms was Kenobi, the one who had the ability to survive anything it seemed. Didn’t matter. For now, he would concentrate on Darth Vader and building his empire and once that was complete, he would switch focus. He would have that Jedi found and brought to him and make the Jedi wish he had never survived Order 66. 

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2 – Two Babies, A Man, and A Funeral – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics was either a memory or taken directly from The Clone Wars series or the trilogy. My warning to y’all, I’ve been working 12 on, 12 off shifts, the last few days and then yesterday I had to pull a damn 24-hour duty and then I go back into my 12 on 12 off shifts. Lord, help me now so if mistakes were made, I’m sorry I truly tried to catch them all. No more babbling that will be left for the end! Enjoy!

Slowly coming out of the refresher Obi-Wan was finally able to see clearly with both eyes. He was able to clean the head wound that had gushed blood down his face when he had been making his escape. As he made his way to the pilot seat, he glanced at the sleeping babies and wondered how long before they were going to need either food or even attention. As a Jedi he rarely saw or handled babies, that is what the Creche Master was for. Not that he ever frowned upon them as though they didn’t have a significant role to play, because everyone knew or remembered their Creche Master. They were the first introduction to the Jedi Order and the Jedi life they were soon going to lead. They were pivotal in keeping the younglings healthy and teaching them how to become future Jedi. Making sure they stayed out of trouble until they were chosen to be either Padawans to Jedi Masters or if Jedi Knighthood was not in their future, there were many other ways to serve, such as the medical field or even the agriculture. 

The only few times Obi-Wan could remember handling a baby was on missions where he interacted with the locals or when Anakin and himself went on a mission to pick up a potential force user. That only lasted a few days though, and all he had to do was give it to the humanoid or an assistance that had come along with them to check the vitals and take care of the baby till they got back to the Jedi Temple. They were there to protect the infant just in case someone got a wise idea. To get a potential force user was big money for those on the black market.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts came back to the two tiny Skywalkers. He knew nothing about taking care of an infant let alone two! Eventually he knew he was going to need help and fast if he stood a chance against the babies and not do something to screw it up. Mess them up like he had did their father. ‘No,’ he thought forcefully he would not allow his mind to go down that path. He had left the sleeping babies not wanting to risk waking them after they had been upset for most of the flight, he went to sit in the pilot seat. As the shuttle came out of hyperspace, he saw the blue green beautiful planet of Alderaan. He had punched the coordinates in earlier without even thinking about it, he just allowed the force to guide him. Now here he was. He started preparing the shuttle to enter the atmosphere of the planet. As he broke the atmosphere, he realized he had never seen Organa’s home planet before. It was definitely a sight to behold. It reminded him a lot of Naboo, yet somehow it felt richer. The mountains had snow on them, to the lushes green standing against the backdrop of the bright blue sky. It was one of the more picturesque planets he had ever been on. Even the buildings even looked luscious as they loomed ahead.

He was pulled out of thoughts as the sound of him being hailed as he got closer to the castle in which Bail Organa lived with his wife, Queen Breha Organa. ‘Did,’ he thought sadly. He flipped the switch,

“Shuttle, identify yourself.”

“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, could you please inform the Queen I need to speak to her, it’s urgent. I have some terrible news about her husband Senator Bail Organa.” In the future he would not be so casual with saying his name to anyone he did not know. He had to be careful. With the fall of the Republic who knew who would be looking for him. Yet, he knew here was probably one of the safer places to be. The reach of the Empire had yet to make its way here or so he hoped.

He was given permission to land on the pad. As he brought the shuttle in and landed, he was able to catch a glimpse of the Queen and her guards. Standing there not knowing what he was about to tell her. Having no idea that her entire world was about to be turned upside down. This was never his duty to show up on somebody’s door step and tell them their whole life was about to be changed. Honestly though with the fall of the Republic and the Jedi where was he to go? Not like he always had a back up plan, his home was always the Jedi Temple he could always fall back on that. Who was he supposed to turn to now? Who could he trust? He truly was alone in the galaxy for the first time. He always thought he would have Anakin, Ashoka, Master Windu, Yoda and that was just the quickest names he could think of. Yet here he was, alone with two babies that he was now the soul protector of. R2D2 started chirping at him, and he realized he had got lost in his own thoughts.

He stood up and made his way towards the shuttle door. He took a deep breath and opened it. The sound of the hydraulics and air that was compressed into the tiny shuttle making a distinct sound as he released it and the shuttle’s ramp came down. The guards were forming a protection barrier around her as she stood behind them.

Queen Breha Organa was a strong slender woman who stood as though a thousand worlds rested on her petite shoulders. Her flowing yellow gown could rival the sun itself as it sparkled and shimmered in the receding sun. Her hair was placed in a beautiful elaborate headdress that matched her evening dress, and in a lot of respects reminded him of Padme when she was still the young Queen of Naboo. Yet she held weight behind her eyes. Responsibility and honor of her rank and position. A burden that was placed upon her shoulders and yet still able to hold her ground against those around her.

Walking up he gave a slight bow, showing his respect to her. She waved her guards to move so that way she could face him directly. She took a few steps towards him. Then something flashed as she took in his appearance. He still had the cut above his eye and not to mention his clothes were completely ruined from the duel on Mustafar. He probably looked rather unkept from his normal stature of tidiness. Deep down he was bone weary tired and his normal mask of being able to hide everything was probably showing in full color for everyone to see.

“What is the news you bring of my husband, it can’t be good if the Jedi are informing me directly?”

His lips tighten. His mouth went dry. He had practiced in his mind the entire time how he was going to tell her but now he was completely utterly lost for words.

“I,” his eyes casted down not being able to bear the weight of her eyes as she tried to find the answer but deep down, she knew.

Before he could respond or utter at least a full sentence without stumbling on his words, R2D2 came down the ramp whistling at Obi-Wan. Understanding Artoo’s distress, Obi-Wan gave a quick and quiet apology to the Queen as he turned around, running back up the ramp disappearing onto the ship. He would return with the two Skywalkers in his arms who were now screaming and were for all certain purposes very unhappy babies. She stared at them. The look on Obi-Wan’s face said it all. General of the Clone Wars, a High Council of the Jedi Order, a very capable Jedi Master that was easily able to give out destruction and even death if needed, was at a complete loss of what to do with the babies that he held in his arms.

“Say no more,” she snapped her fingers and a few assistances appeared out of nowhere to take the infants from him. He held on to them, not ready to give them up so easily. He took a step backwards without even realizing it, almost in a fight or flight mode. The assistances gave a small smile and instead of reaching for the babies they made the motion for him to place the baby in their arms, for him to make the choice of letting go. Obi-Wan found ease in this and taking a glance at them and back at the welcoming arms he placed Luke and Leia into the arms of the Queen’s aids. They hurried away to take care of the crying Skywalkers. He watched until the backs disappeared into the castle.

“Come, rest, your safe for now Master Jedi.”

The Queen gave a soft smile and turned around expecting the Jedi to follow her and knowing that Obi-Wan Kenobi would take her offer.

~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Breha Organa stared out at the nightly sky as she tried to come over the shock, that she would never see her husband in the nightly sky, making his way back to her like he promised every time he left. Her family, everything she had ever known was gone, instantly taken by the Emperor and the rise of the Empire. She had watched it on the holonet, the collapse of the Republic and sat there wondering what that meant for the rest of the galaxy, and most importantly, for herself and Alderaan?

Bail loved being a Senator, loved helping those that he could, and he had grown quite fond of the Jedi. Especially one Jedi in particular, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He talked about Obi-Wan a lot to her, but never really talked about the time he went with Obi-Wan to Wild Space, she knew it had a profound effect on him. She would try and get him to speak about it what they both had endured however he would never budge. He would simply smile and tell her “maybe for another time,” his way of saying it was never going to happen. So, she respected it. Maybe, some day she could get it from the Master Jedi, that’s if he wanted to speak or talk about it. She would respect her late husband’s wishes. Why push the issue or topic? Not like it was a great conversation starter, “I know my husband died but what happened during the Wild Space mission he never talked about it, feel like talking about it over this casual dinner?” Nope, she could not see that going over well.

As Bail grew closer to the Jedi and his role as a Senator took him away longer from Alderaan and from her, it almost came as no shock or surprise to her to know that he was finally killed in the cross fire. She found herself asking, why him? Why did he have to be the one to die? Why couldn’t he arrived with one of the babies in his arms, saying he had found the perfect child for them to raise as their own. She had not been able to bare children and they wanted to adopt, to pass on their names and their legacy they were just hoping with the end of the Clone Wars they could start their family. But now, that was just a dream, one that was cruelly ripped from her.

As she moved away from the window she sat down on her bed, her eyes glanced over to the spot were Bail would sleep. The bed never looked so big and vacant. Tears started to spring into her eyes, but she forced them down. ‘No,’ she would not do this. Too much had to go into the celebration of Bail’s life. She would mourn him later, to many arrangements would have to be made.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader moved through the halls of the ship. He didn’t like how this suit made him feel. He had a hard time walking in it, getting use to his new legs. He had been in and out of consciousness ever since the fight with his old Master on Mustafar. However, the dark side was able to help him heal faster than ever before. He never was able to get up and move so quickly after such a debilitating injury when he was a Jedi. No, truly the dark side had many wonders. The door swished opened and he entered where his new Master sat. He came down onto one knee showing his submission to the new Emperor.

“Darth Vader, rise.” Rising back to his height, Darth Sidious stood up from his chair motioning for his new apprentice to follow him. They went to stare out at their vastly growing battleships, the building of their new Empire.

“I have your first mission for you my apprentice.”

“What would you have me do my Master?”

“You will find force sensitive children, turn them if you must and if they don’t, kill them. The ones that survive will turn to do our bidding. Help the Empire, they will track down those that survived the Purge.”

“Yes, my Master.”

Darth Vader turned on his heel waiting for no further instructions. He would do exactly as he was told without hesitation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“You were the chosen one! It said you were to destroy the Sith not become them, not leave it in darkness….you were my brother Anakin, I loved you.”_

_“I HATE YOU!”_

_“Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil,”_

_“WE’RE HIT, WE’RE GOING DOWN. BRACE YOURSELFS!”_

“Master Jedi?”

_“I_ _**will** _ _make sure you stay awake long enough_ _**to** _ _feel every single cut,_ _**your death will** _ _be beyond excruciating. You_ _**will** _ _suffer... as I have suffered.”_

“Master Jedi,” a feeling of moving, of somebody touching him.

“ _KENOBIIIIII.” Maul’s voice ringing through his ears._

Obi-Wan came out of his dream with such ferociousness, still having Darth Maul in the back of his mind not realizing he was awake sitting in bed with his lightsaber ignited and the entire room levitating. His eyes were widely looking around trying to figure out where he was, what was going on and why a man was standing few feet away with the most petrified look of fear on his face. The sound of everything crashing to the floor as he released it. He watched as the man nearly jump out of his skin when everything hit the ground with a deafening sound.

“I’m…,” shutting down his lightsaber, “I.” He had no explanation he still was utterly confused; the dreams had wrapped their tentacles around him and would not let go. It was as though he was back in the moment living through his memories as a watcher. He felt submerged under water and he was struggling to figure out why his heart was still pumping.

The man standing before him, the one who was unlucky to try and awake the sleeping Jedi gulped nervously and tried to control his face, but fear was racking his entire body and it was very evident.

“The Queen is offering you refreshments in the main dining hall, that’s if you would like to Master Jedi.”

“Yes, tell her I’ll be there. I just need a few moments.”

The man nodded and scurried out of the room a little faster than most of the assistances seem to walk. Obi-Wan looked around the grand chamber and realized he had completely drenched the sheets with sweat. He pushed the blankets off him and moved to the refresher feeling bad when he saw the damage his dream had caused.

Turning on the hot water he stepped in after disregarding his sleeping clothes. It felt good to feel the water pressing down onto his body. He slowly sat down, letting the water roll off his back as he tried to collect his thoughts, clear everything and allow it to move its way into the force.

He honestly could not remember the last time he woke up and having caused havoc with a dream, making things float in midair. He felt like he was slowly slipping, his reality was taking a toll on him. When was the last time he took a moment for himself? Again, no answer. He couldn’t remember the last time he took a breath, a moment for himself to relax and not think about the war. Then again, as a General in the Grand Republic, who had time for that? No one.

He was allowing his mind to wander again, and he shut off the water. Drying off quickly he found his robes had been pressed and cleaned. They must have done it while he was sleeping. He couldn’t remember the last time they looked as clean as they did. The last time he changed and got a full night’s rest was the day before he arrived to face General Grievous and effectively ending the Clone Wars. Not knowing that would kick off the rise of the Empire and everything he would know, and love would come crashing down.

Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts no longer he rushed to put on his robes and made his way to where the Queen waited. He blushed when he realized she was almost done eating and he was now just showing up.

“How did you sleep?”

He barely had sat down before she asked. He tried to find words, to apologize for the destruction in his room, for scaring her assistance who dared to wake a sleeping battle warn Jedi, and for being late. He was just completely forgetting his manners. He was off center.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been meaning to redecorate in that room.” She said with a small smile. Her assistance had already told her about what had happened. Next time they would have to find a better way to awake him.

He nodded to the servant that brought him food. He slowly grabbed an eating utensil and realized though he should be hungry he had no appetite and found himself playing with his food as he tried to force himself to be hungry.

“I appreciate you for everything but,” trying to find the courage to say he needed to leave. His first full sentences to her and he was already trying to find a way to leave this world. Yet he knew staying here to long was putting everyone at risk.

Knowing what he was going to say

“Please, before you say you must go, I would like you to attend my husband’s funeral. I think he would have wanted it that way. Please Master Jedi?” Her eyes desperately pleading to him.

“Ben,….” He paused and saw hope flash before her eyes, “Please call me Ben. Yes, I would be honored to attend.”

The Queen nodded accepting this answer. The two sat in silence nothing else to talk about or wanting to make small talk. Obi-Wan playing with his food to the point of rudeness and feeling it, Obi-Wan cleared his throat getting attention of Breha Organa. “If you will excuse me, I do not have much of an appetite at the moment, if you do not mind, I’d like to go see the children.” Obi-Wan stood up and with the grace that he was taught gave a polite bow to Queen Organa and left the room.

He made it to where the babies were and stopped where they were looking up, still not able to be on their tummies they were looking out at the world above them. They immediately responded though when Obi-Wan came into their peripheral. They got more vocal, kicking and squirming. A soft smile came to his lips.

“Hello innocent ones.”

He gently pushed soothing thoughts through the force, knowing they would be able to feel him. He watched as they stopped squirming for a few seconds as they felt it and responded to his force signature. As he continued to stand over them, he realized his smile had slowly disappeared. His thoughts drifted about them and how was he going to protect these little ones? How was he going to make sure nobody knew about them? Where would he go next? How would he hide himself and them? To many questions not enough answers. How much time did he have before he would have to leave? He would have to meditate and allow himself to be guided. Right now, he was in flight mode and last thing he wanted to do was miss the warning from the force. He gave one last reassuring glance at the babies and turned to go find a quiet place within the castle grounds. Maybe that way he could find a way to center himself.

(Few Hours Later)

Breha Organa went searching for the elusive Jedi. She thought she would find him with the babies but found they were asleep and that he had left quite sometime ago. She had her staff looking for him it wasn’t until a few hours later that he was found in her garden. She made her way into the beautiful courtyard and found him sitting under her favorite tree. His legs were crossed, and he looked very peaceful. She didn’t want to disturb him, so she turned to walk away and talk to him later however he opened his eyes and a soft smile came to his lips. 

“You felt me coming?” Knowing he wouldn’t answer that she continued, “The arrangements have been made and the private funeral is set for tomorrow. We will hold a celebration of his life in the coming months so that way the people of Alderaan can mourn him but for his family tomorrow will be private. It is not custom for our people to mourn in public.

“I’m impressed your Majesty.” He spoke uncrossing his legs and stretching his back as he stood up.

“We’ll, we were always ready for the inevitable. Especially after the Clone Wars broke out across the galaxy, one could never not be certain. Hope for the best but prepare for the worse.” She gave a soft smile.

“He was a good man, your husband.” Obi-Wan looked down. He hadn’t really had a chance to mourn the man that had become an unlikely friend and ally. Someone he resisted at first due to him being a politician but soon saw him for the true man he was. A devoted man to the cause, a faithful man to his wife and all-around upstanding citizen. The galaxy lost someone special with Bail Organa passing. No telling what he would have achieved if he had not had a untimely death.

“How did he…?” Breha asked not wanting to say the words death yet finding the courage and wanting and needing the answer and finally nothing to distract them from the question that had been lingering in her thoughts. 

Obi-Wan knew the question would come. He saw a small bench and directed them to it they both sat down. He knew he did not want to go into the full details from him fighting Anakin to Yoda going face to face with Darth Sidious or as everyone had known him as Chancellor Palpatine.

“After the fall of the Republic and Chancellor Palpatine became Emperor, a few others and I regrouped to figure out what we would do next. Senator Padme went into labor. We had taken her to a medical facility where she gave birth to Luke and Leia. Leia was in your husband’s arms when they attacked us. He died protecting Leia.”

He watched as the Queen took this in. She gave a soft smile. “We always wanted a baby girl of our own. I haven’t been able to carry to full term, so we wanted to wait, you know? After the Clone Wars were done. We did not want to raise our children in war. Guess we shouldn’t have waited.” She felt a wave of grief hit her suddenly and the harder she tried to hold onto the tidal wave of emotions she realized it was going to surge forward without her consent. “Excuse me.” She stood up as did Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan watched the retreating back of the Queen as she made her way back into the Palace before Obi-Wan could help reassure her or at least try and comfort her. Then a sudden idea came to his mind. What if he left the babies here? They would be safe, protected. Nobody would know they were here. He could move on. Try and figure out what he was going to do next with his life. Try and restore the Jedi Order? Fight the Empire? Or give up the dream of the Jedi all together and just simply move on and settle down somewhere and be lost on a planet for the rest of his days? How was he going to raise two children when he didn’t know the first thing about raising infants? He had no training in such a task. Besides what kind of life would he be giving them by dragging them along? That was it then. He would leave the babies with Queen Breha Organa. They would be safe and far away from the evil Empire and the clutches of Darth Sidious. Yet, for some reason. When he came to his decision, it didn’t sound right. Something was off. No matter what he did, he couldn’t shake it. Maybe the force was trying to tell him something, not to settle down on that idea so quickly. Obi-Wan knew though, time would only tell the path he would lead and which road he was going to go down. He would continue to meditate on the matter and hope that he was not making the wrong choice for all three of them.

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: Few things. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I never thought so many would be interested, so thank you. I will say this is probably the fastest story I’ve ever written in my life that I can remember, I’m actually having to slow myself down as the ideas are just flowing. I’m already up in the 16,000 words and climbing. So hopefully I can keep up the momentum. I was shocked how much I wrote of Breha, but then again, I killed her husband I guess I owe her a little limelight. Really, I think it came down to I watched to much of The Crown and other royal stuff lately that I guess I wanted to write some royalty shit, it fascinates the crap out of me what can I say lol. Told you I’d ramble. The next few chapters are a bit slow but Obi-Wan is trying to find himself and figure shit out the poor man is not going to have it easy, of course. Hope you liked it and let me know. Also, may everyone have an amazing Holiday and I’ll see y’all next year!


	3. Chapter 3 – Two Babies, A Man, and A Funeral – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: See ending notes for more information. Do not own any of these characters. Also, I used a new editing system, not trusting my own eyes anymore to find mistakes, so I hope it worked let me know!

The day came and went, and before Obi-Wan knew it, he was alone facing the idea of going to sleep and dreaming. After last night's escapade, the last thing he needed was a repeat occurrence. During the height of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan had learned how to go without little to no sleep. He had found out quickly if he got a power nap in, that was enough for him to survive. As long as he kept moving and stayed up on his feet, but if he did get too tired, he would find a quiet place and meditate using the force to help push his body. It had become quite a vicious cycle, to the point the Jedi Council would call him off the line a few times so that he could get rest. Yet, who had time for that when a war was going on?

Looking at his bed and not wanting to face the nightmares that he knew were waiting to greet him with open arms like a lover, he decided to check on the babies, that would keep him preoccupied for a few hours. The night would consist of him in no particular order, being thrown up on, changing diapers burping, and even feeding them. Though in the beginning, he tried to resist sleeping, he would end up falling fast asleep in a chair with both babies lying on his chest.

He didn't know he had fallen asleep till an assistance had come to wake him up, no touching this time just a soft cough to disturb his sleep and awaken him from his slumber. 

Obi-Wan cracked open his eyes to see the same assistance who had woken him the first time was standing much further away this time. The man was taking no chances.

"Master Jedi, it is morning, and the funeral will begin in a few hours. Might I suggest you get ready?"

"Oh, yes, right, right. Thank you." Obi-Wan looked down and realized the last thing he wanted to do was wake Leia or Luke up. Feeling his distress, a nursemaid practically appeared out of nowhere and helped the Jedi Master out. The babies began to wake to sense something was amiss, no longer in the comfort of their protector; they began to wiggle and squirm in defiance.

They began crying the minute Obi-Wan began to step out of the room. For never being around babies, he was getting attached rather quickly, which though frowned upon in the Jedi Order, was one of Obi-Wan's bad habits. He had been devoted to his Master Qui-Gon to Satine Kryze to even his Padawan, no matter how hard he tried and pretended not to be attached, it was quite the opposite. It took everything in him to continue walking down the hall when he heard the babies start to cry. He wanted to soothe them, comfort them let them know there was nothing in the world that was going to hurt them, that he would be there for them. Yet he knew he had to get ready and be there for his friend. He pressed on down the hallway, and soon the crying became a distant thought as he made his way to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone had made their way down to the great lake where the memorial service was taking place. It had been Bail's favorite place to go when he wanted to unwind and relax and try and not think about all the tragedies happening across the galaxy. He would just sit and look out at the water reflecting. It was his most treasured spot, and no one could think of a better way than to show their respect and love for the man that gave them so much.

Queen Breha Organa's stunning black dress flowed like a gentle black night sky. Her face hidden behind a black veil. Obi-Wan also was given black attire to wear as well, which he was grateful for.

Usually, he would not be bothered with changing his clothes, and he would typically just be wearing his Jedi robes and the hood drawn over his features from prying eyes. Yet, it was a tradition on Alderaan to wear black, so today he would be one of them, fitting in. 

The small funeral was only meant for the royals and those closest to Bail Organa, to give a farewell to him and not have the world watching every move, that way they could mourn in peace. No words, just silence. No eulogy. The only sound that crept on everyone's ears was that of someone crying yet it was distinctively muffled and a few coughs here and there that would break the eerie quietness of those reflecting in the past. Everyone was to reflect on their memories and thoughts on Bail Organa. How the man had impacted and served Alderaan and what he did for those while serving as Senator.

Then Queen Organa, without a single sound, moved towards the water. She kissed something and put it down on the memorial. As she pushed the memorial craft out onto the water, Obi-Wan felt something, a warning, a cry in the force. His body immediately tensed up. His eyes began to scan, to look for what was warning him. Then a shuttle shot over their heads, casting a shadow over the memorial as the sound caught up. The little makeshift memorial tipped over from the engines as they flew by. No one had to see Queen Organa's face to know that the quiet fury that was ready to break like a dame in the water was coursing through her body. The complete and lack of disrespect for her late husband. As everyone turned to face the shuttle that was landing further away, Obi-Wan looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Yet, everyone had directed their interest to the newcomers to see who dare to interrupt such a somber event. Knowing no one was paying him any thought or the little object floating on its side, Obi-Wan used the force quickly bringing the memorial back up and then gave it a slight push sending it out on its merry way. He gave a soft smile. Then he turned around himself, making sure to blend into the background of the other people. 

The clone troopers ran out, creating a protective barrier as the man exited the shuttle. None other than Wilhuff Tarkin showed his presence. Making sure to hide behind a much taller man, knowing full well if Tarkin saw him he would be finished, he'd either be killed right then and there or taken in, imprisoned and only the force knew what they would do to him. Force only knew if Tarkin or any of the Clone troopers found the Skywalker babies. Obi-wan shuddered to think such a thing. The last time Kenobi had seen this man was when Ahsoka Tano was on trial. Another memory Obi-Wan was guilty over and how that whole thing was handled and how he contributed to everything or lack of in particular. There was not a day that went by that Obi-Wan didn't think he could have done more, protected his Grand Padawan more. Yet, he was still dealing with the pain of Duchess Satine's death. Queen Organa's voice interrupted his line of thought as she moved her way to intercept the man who dared to interfere with her late husband's memorial service.

"You have a lot of kriffing nerve Tarkin, showing up on the day of my husband's funeral. What could you possibly want with Alderaan? We want nothing to do with you or this new thing you call the Empire."

The man, with his hands behind his back, smiled, and glanced down at the many eyes staring at him. His eyes were scanning, looking for someone in particular.

"We have reasons to believe some traitors may have stopped here to recoup. Know anything about this? Mrs. Bail Organa?" She noticed how she said her late husband's name. She wanted to slap him for even daring to utter her husband's name in his slimy tongue.

Odd, Obi-Wan thought. Such a man of his caliber looking for fugitives seemed beneath him. Yet, it was highly likely that Tarkin was just trying to make a name for himself under the new regime that had taken over the galaxy. No telling with Tarkin. Obi-Wan never really liked the man from the beginning when he first met him at the citadel. He was too eerily similar to the politicians that Obi-Wan could not stand to be around. This man would push a child in front of a speeder, no doubt, if that meant gaining the advantage. 

"No, we are not harvesting any fugitives, and if we were, what's to say we would tell you?" Crossing her arms.

"Because if we find that you have, I can rest assure you, Queen Organa, you and the rest of those on Alderaan will soon live to regret it."

"Big, bold threats and nothing to show for it. Do what you have and leave my planet. Your stench is ruining my husband's funeral."

Tarkin made the motion with his fingers. The troopers started in a few different directions, some headed for the landing pad, others toward the Palace. Obi-Wan knew they wouldn't find the shuttle, and they had already taken the measures to hide it. However, that is not what concerned him. It was the group that was coming towards them. As they began their search, everyone else had turned back around include Queen Organa, as they wanted to finish their memorial service. Yet as they walked back to the water, they were started to get spread out so they could see everyone's faces. Obi-Wan knew for sure he would be seen and indisputably recognized. Without even thinking about it, he started coughing harshly, to the point he covered his face with his elbow. Using his other hand, he created a fist to pounding on his chest to act as though he had something caught in his airway from being sick. He moved quickly to leave the area to try and disappear from the searching eyes; however, they were not all fooled, and two troopers chased after him when they realized they had not seen his face.

"Hey, let me see your face."

He continued coughing dramatically and keeping his stride to the Palace. He needed to make sure what he did next; nobody was paying him any attention. As he rounded the corner where the palace steps started to form, they caught up to him. They grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey I know you, you're a Jedi, your Obi-"

"You do not recognize me." Raising his hand in front of them.

"I do not recognize you." Both storm troopers replied with no emotion in their voice.

"You will go back to your ship and inform your squad leader there are no fugitives on this planet.”

"Nothing to find here." The two clone troopers spun around and headed back. Obi-Wan watched them as they told their squad leader and their lack of findings. The squad leader agreed and informed Tarkin. The man gave the signal for everyone to board the ship; they would try their luck somewhere else. As everyone boarded, he continued to stare at the Queen, and from even where Obi-Wan stood, he could see a sinister smile across his lips. The hair on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stood up on end, and for whatever reason, he felt a foreboding feeling from them both. Tarkin, with his arms still behind his back, turned on his heel, got back up on the shuttle, and left. Obi-Wan followed the trajectory as it left the atmosphere. 

With the excitement done and the funeral now over, Obi-Wan intercepted the Queen as she made her way back to the Palace, the group of mourners dispersing going their separate ways.

"I'm truly sorry your Majesty, if I would have known," Obi-Wan started but stopped she put her hand up to stop him in midsentence.

"Master Jedi," Stopping to correct herself, "Ben. You had no idea they would come at this moment in time, did you? Even if you weren't here, they would have still come regardless. Do not apologize for something you had no control over. Now, say we get out of these melancholy clothes and slip into something more comfortable?" She then left, leaving Obi-Wan to follow her.

It wouldn't be till that dinner that Obi-Wan would announce he was leaving Alderaan and taking the babies with him. The sadness that came over Queen Bail Organa's face almost made Obi-Wan rethink the entire situation at hand. But he knew he was doing the right thing, especially after the events that happened earlier in the day. He could not risk it. He had to do what was best for the children, and he was their highest chance of survival.

"Want you rethink it over? I can protect them. Educate them? A life better than what you could provide them." She looked down, "I'm sorry that came out wrong." 

"Yes, I do believe you could give them a brighter future," she looked back up as he spoke, "However, what if they come back? Or worse someone who is force sensitive comes with them next time. You have no one to protect their force signatures, do you?" He knew he couldn't stay there because he knew he'd bring the Empire down on their heads, and he couldn't do that to them. 'No,' shaking his head at the mere thought of them falling into the wrong hands.

"I have to keep moving, keep them out of the reach of the Empire. I don't know what Darth Sidious would even do if he found out about them. Turn them. Kill them. I can't take that chance, and I can't make the same mistake with them as I did with their father. The whole galaxy is burning because of me." Obi-Wan looked down away from the judging eyes of the Queen. He was surprised to hear her get up, move beside him, pulling a chair and grabbing his hands into hers. 

"Master Jedi, with all due respect, the galaxy was burning long before you were even a wink in the Jedi's eye, and it will burn long after you have passed into the great beyond. I can't begin to understand what you have been through, but I do know we were a lot safer with the Jedi looking after us. The galaxy seemed to go a lot darker without them in it. Please do not give in or give up. You are our only hope."

Obi-Wan looked up, and for the first time since Order 66, since the fall of the Republic, he felt a renewed strength in him once more. An inner fight to survive, to live to see the future play out.

"I do hope you will not forget about us and that your path will lead you back here."

"I can't promise you because I do not know what the future holds, changing it always is. However, anytime I can, I will bring them here. You will be our haven, that is if you will have us."

The Queen smiled for the first time since finding out her husband died. "Of course." The two found solace in one another and a possible new friendship. Both had something in common. Both had their worlds turned upside down yet somehow was able to find the light. With nothing left to say between them at that moment, Obi-Wan would stand up, give a respectable bow and leave.

They wouldn't reunite until they were out on the landing pad.

"I gave you one of our medical droids. I think it will help you with the new babies. We also stocked your shuttle with as many supplies as we could. Please Ben, if you ever need anything,"

"I know your just a jump away. I promise, thank you for everything, your Majesty."

"Please, it's Bre."

Obi-Wan climbed aboard the ship. He moved the ship into position and piloted it out of orbit and into space. Checking the systems to make sure there were no enemies, he turned his seat to look back. "So, where to? Luke, Leia, any suggestions? How about you, Artoo?"

R2-D2 whistled and chimed. "Yeah, I don't think I want to do a desert anytime soon." Obi-Wan smiled as the droid chattered at him. "Guess you're not a fan of sand either. We'll let the force guide hasn't let me down so far." Obi-Wan turned back around in his chair, typed some coordinates into the ship, and before they knew it, they were jumping into hyperspace.

(Alderaan)

Queen Breha Oranga was standing once again at her window, looking up at the sky. She had a small smile on her face. She did have hope. There would be peace in the galaxy, maybe not right away a lot of uncertainty, but there was optimism for the future. She knew after how the Empire had shown up on their doorstep, and she would do everything to fund and help out with any resistance because she knew for a fact that is what Bail would have done, and she would be damned if she sat idly by, not when she had fight left in her.

TBC…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't going to do an update so quickly, but I had a little time, and I saw what's coming up on my schedule and realized I was not going to be probably in the mood or energy to write. I seriously have multiple field exercises coming up, and I want to pull my freaking hair out, but I will take my notebook and continue to write in it. I did a few nods to the originals, and the prequels hoped you liked my fan services nods, don’t think they were too damn campy. Hope y'all enjoy the new Star Wars Episode is about to come out, and may everyone have an amazing holiday season. P.S. Thank you for the few reviews that I have gotten. You genuinely push me to continue to be a better writer!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own crap! If you see mistakes, honestly, I'm sorry! I hope it's not too distracting. I put it through grammarly and see if that doesn't help! It's hard to read one's work and find all the corrections that are required, so hopefully, it flows well, and you find some little enjoyment out of it.

Chapter Four - Home Sweet Home…For Now – Part 1

"Obi-Wan, have you done what I have instructed, have you trained the boy?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. It took a few seconds for him to get his bearing, and he realized he had fallen asleep in the pilot seat. He didn't know he had drifted off. Twisting his stiff neck, he moved his body, cracking his back in the process. R2 was dormant until Obi-Wan started to move around and make noise. The little astro droid began chirping.

"Yes, we are nearly there, Artoo."

Obi-Wan went back and forth, trying to decide where he could hide them. Every planet was a gamble. If he took them to any core planets, they were sure to be overrun by the Empire. If he took them to an outer-rim world, they were sure to have to dodge general scum of the universe and maybe a bounty hunter if they even sent one out looking for him. Perhaps they would just forget all about him, get on with creating their new Empire, and just leave him out of it. Nobody would hunt for him or search for him. He would be left to raise the new babies. Obi-Wan almost snorted out loud with that line of thinking. There was no way they would just forget about him. If anything, he'd probably be on the top of their list. Which means he would have to be even extra careful. Try and always think one step ahead of them, which, if anyone knew how to do it was Obi-Wan. It would not be an easy road, but then again, Obi-Wan always liked to go the hard road; it was wired into him from a very young age. Besides, the enemy always suspected one to take the easier route, not try and come at them sideways and take the much harder path to get to them. It was a very unpredictable move. 

"Obi-Wan, I'm curious. Why take the route to get to your objective? It would have been easier to have gone this route like the other younglings."

Obi-Wan, with his small frame, hands clasped behind his back, completely standing at ease but able to stare the much larger Jedi Master without hesitation.

"Because it was just that, easy. Besides, the enemy would expect you to take the easier way, it would be a good place to ambush, and it's a choke point that the enemy could use against you, attack with their forces." 

The master nodded and smiled. He placed his large hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "My that is very strategic thinking. Taking the harder road, not going the easier route, most masters would even make that mistake. Very impressive, youngling."

Obi-Wan smiled brightly.

Sounds from the ship pulled him out of the memory. He flipped a few switches, they dropped out of hyperspace, and the planet of Ryloth snapped into view. "Home sweet home Artoo."

R2D2 chirped back at him, taking the sight in and processing the new home. "I know, I know. Least it's not Tatooine, I can't imagine living on that planet for the rest of my life." Starting the preparation to land, "Besides, it's one of the few planets we can go to Artoo without risk of being caught. The Twi'lek people are very kind, and they are pacifists for the most part."

His mind flashed to the battle on Ryloth. It was quick flashes from the battle leading into the village to even picking up the little girl and finding the villagers. The sound of the robot laughing training the gun on him. Obi-Wan came back to the present again. He took in a deep breath. He was thinking about how things could change so quickly and rapidly. It truly felt like yesterday he was here helping to free the planet from the Separatist, and now he was returning to try and hide and fit in as much as he could without drawing too much unnecessary attention to himself.

It would be a few hours later, and he was able to secure a small hut that had been abandoned by its previous owner. He quickly did work to give Leia and Luke a spot in the shelter and to make sure they were warm and fed and still in good health from the journey. He knew his credits would run dry quickly, and he would have to find some form of work. However, what would he do with the tiny Skywalkers? He couldn't leave them unguarded, unprotected. He had seen a nice size village further up the road when he had been landing the shuttle. He would make his way up there and see if someone was looking for a hand. He decided he needed something to carry the newborns. Looking to see if Luke and Leia were still asleep, he went back to the ship, looking through the stuff the Alderaan people had given him. He almost gave up until he found something that might work. Grabbing the wrap of material and walking back out. Gently and carefully so as not to wake the sleeping babies, he wrapped them up, securing them to his chest. He tested it out, moving around. It took a few moments to trust his work and to remove his hands for fear of not doing it correctly. He had gotten the idea from seeing other mothers carrying their infants in the bazaars and markets across the many different planets.

"What do you think, Artoo?"

He was turning around with his hands on his hips and a proud smile. R2 chirped at him, and he gave a glare at the asteroid droid. "Well, if you can come up with something better, be my guest." Only sound R2 made was a low whistle, "That's what I thought." Obi-Wan satisfied he had won that little argument.

Obi-Wan turned to leave the hut and heard R2D2 making his way to follow. "No, Artoo. I need you to stay here, watch over the home. Guard it. Let me know of anything suspicious." Obi-Wan left, not hearing R2 let out a sad cry at being left alone.

(Village)

The walk wasn't very long, and before he knew it, he was in town, moving among the locals. Thankfully he wasn't the only human walking around, but they were the minority. He had his hood up to keep the sun out of his face and to keep any wanting eyes getting a glance at him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi made it to the village. He glanced down at the infants who were pretty content in their bundle next to his warm chest. He looked around and started walking onto the street to cross it when he heard a Twi'lek calling to her brother,

"Nerra, Nerra!"

Obi-Wan stopped and stared at the child running across the street, chasing after an older male Twi'lek. Instantly he was no longer in the village but trapped in a memory. Instead of the road, he was staring down a tank barrel. He tried to move, to get out of the way, but he couldn't. The little green Twi'lek was trying to help him up. 

"You lose, Kenobi, hahaha," the droid laughing, realizing it was able to kill the famous General of the Clone Wars. Able to outmaneuver a Jedi by its calculations.

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

Obi-Wan blinked the memory and instinctively stepped back to avoid the collision with the Twi'lek passing by in a speeding vehicle. He could feel his heart pounding like it always did during any battle. He couldn't understand what was going on and why he couldn't stop these memories and thoughts racing through his head. It was like he had no self-control suddenly. 'Great, Kenobi, good job in not creating a scene for yourself.' Noticing eyes on him and the small scene he had just created.

Why were these memories suddenly affecting him, he never knew when and where and why they would come on so strong. The mind healers would tell him all the time he should deal with his pain, come to terms with it. He just never felt like he had time to heal or deal with it in general. So he did what he always did with everything that happened in his life, place it at the back of his mind, refusing to think about it. Get on with the mission. Who had time to take a knee and talk about one's feelings and past horrors when he was a General in the biggest war the universe had seen?

Maybe he was having a mental break down. Great timing! Besides, could even Jedi have those? He couldn't remember ever hearing about a Jedi having psychological issues. Then again, it's not like they discussed their feelings with one another openly. Though, after all, he'd had been through, he would merit one. But who had time for one of those?

Moving away from where he had the episode, he started walking down the street, stopping ever so slightly to either look at what type of refreshments they offered and other material they sold at the bazaar. He walked by a shop and saw the help wanted sign. Hopefully, the force was on his side. He walked into the little shop where a large and tall red Twi'lek stood. There was no doubt the Twi'lek looked at him with suspicion. Then again, it's not like Obi-Wan didn't stand out. A human male with two infants strapped to his chest. It was probably a sight to see.

"What brings you in?"

"I saw the help wanted sign, Seeing if I could give my assistance for some food and money."

"Not often we see your kind around here, last time we had the separatists and republic coming down on our heads. A lot of good Twi'leks died."

"I can assure you I am not here to make trouble. Just to get by and get back up on my feet."

Before the male could speak another word to Obi-Wan, a child female Twi'lek came running in with arms out, rushing to the red Twi'lek. She began to jump up and down, craving her father's attention, not taking no for an answer. He quickly picked her up, giving a disapproving look, but she was happy just to be up in his arms.

Obi-Wan gave a soft smile. She looked around the age of Ashoka when she was found and brought to the temple by Master Plo Koon. The father hugged his child and looked back at Obi-Wan and dropped his guard down. "Her mother was killed in the Clone Wars when the Separatists had attacked and held us hostage." The little one finally let go of her father's neck, he then placed her down where she then stood behind his leg.

"The mother, where is she?" Finally, asking about the little ones that Obi-Wan continued to hold. He could feel one of the babies starting to stir, beginning to become restless. It was about that time to feed them.

"There mother died, I'm all they have left." From a certain point of view, he wasn't lying. Then again, what if Padme was still alive? Impossible. He quickly got his mind off that train of thought.

"In that case, a father to another father. Welcome."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, when can I start?"

"Now, if you so like?"

The soft sound coming from baby Luke told him otherwise. "Uhh, I still have to find someone to watch them, and it's almost feeding time."

"That's okay you can bring them here, what is your name again?"

"Ben," for half a second he panicked he hadn't even thought of the last name. "Waken, Ben Waken" Putting out his hand to shake the Twi'lek's hand.

"Mitccha Gilsoll, this little one here is Gawnarin," The little one looked up at Obi-Wan's eyes. Her red skin and white lines and beautiful green eyes stood against her vibrant colors.

Getting onto his knees, almost feeling like he would topple over with the babies, he spoke to Gawnarin in her language, saying hello that he was Ben, and it was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful Twi'lek. She smiled and pulled on her father's leg; even at her age, knowing for someone not of their race to speak their language was rare. Obi-Wan stood back up and saw the shock on Mitccha's face.

"You know…you know our language, not many do. Where did you say you are from?"

"I didn't, Stewjon, great education."

Obi-Wan realized he'd have to try a little harder and not fall into old habits. Everything he was used to doing as a Jedi, he would have to reverse it and think about how he was going to approach every situation. Have a backstory ready. Like everything in life, it came with a power curve, and it was a lesson he had to adapt quickly, or he would not survive in his new life. Thankfully Obi-Wan was one of the few that excelled and was able to adapt to any situation he was thrown in. However, one never wanted to be unprepared, and that is how Obi-Wan had felt the last few days. The sound of Luke's crying penetrating his thoughts. 

"Oh bother, I forgot their stuff. I shall be back to start work?"

Mitccha nodded his head in approval and watched them leave. He looked down at his little one and brought her back up into his arms. There was something about Ben; he just could not put his finger on. Maybe it will come to him later. He turned to the window to take the help sign down now that he had found his support.

~*~**~*~*~

Obi-Wan walked through the door. Luke had been crying for some time now, and he tried calming him down, but then Leia was now crying as well. Both babies were hungry and wanting attention. R2D2 whistled at the idea of him coming through the door, greeting him, and chirping at him.

"Yes, Artoo, I'm happy to see you as well."

He walked over to the table and unwrapped the babies and gently placed them down. Both Leia and Luke were screaming in protest, not happy with their situation at all. Since Luke was the first to start crying, he felt the diaper and realized it was full. Obi-Wan hadn't even realized, but R2 had taken off and suddenly was next to him, bumping his leg. He turned around to see him handing him more cloth to change out the babies.

"Oh right, thank you, Artoo."

What Obi-Wan Kenobi failed to know since this was his first official time changing a babies' dipper was little boys you had to watch out for one particular nuisance. They had a habit of peeing on those who are ill-prepared. Obi-Wan released the cloth and heard it before he saw it as Luke Skywalker child of Anakin Skywalker, peed on the once highly respected General of the Clone Wars and High Council member, Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

Luke was still crying; he looked down at himself and let out a sigh. The universe sure had a funny way of putting things into perspective. As he cleaned up Luke, he knew the baby would want food next; it was about time for that. Leia was still crying as well.

He quickly did the same routine for Leia, cleaning her up Obi-Wan used the force to bring the babies bottles to him. He then did the same thing undressing quickly and discarding his clothes to put on new ones he placed the babies into his arms as they were looking up at him as they were drinking their milk. It would be a few hours before he would show back up at the shop with them.

"No, Artoo, stay here like last time." The protocol droid made the most pathetic sound that Obi-Wan had ever head come from the thing. Deciding it might be okay to have the little space droid with him, Obi-Wan nodded his head, "fine, you can come, but you're going to stay with the babies understood." R2D2 practically danced, and as Obi-Wan turned on his heel, R2 sped after him.

(The Shop)

"Ahh, so your back, and you brought a friend?" R2D2 stayed behind Obi-Wan, being protected by the Jedi Master. He was mimicking what Gawnarin had done earlier with her father.

"Yes, sorry, I had a bit of a delay with the babies. He'll be no trouble. Artoo will just watch the babies and alert me if they need anything."

"Here, follow me, I'll show you where to put them."

The room Mitccha brought him looked like a spot for younglings; that's for sure. There was a helpful section for the babies. Gawnarin was already in there playing with something. As he placed the babies into a pretty little makeshift crib and taking a glance back at them, he followed Mitccha out as Gawnarin came over to R2D2. She started walking around him, feeling him, and then tried to touch R2's eye. R2 backed up and whistled at her. She then giggled now, seeing the droid as a new plaything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan, now Ben, set into his daily routine of helping out at the shop. It had been a few cycles, and he found himself for once at peace. He didn't have much time to dwell on things, helping running a shop kept his mind preoccupied. He was either run ragged by the babies and always blocking their force signatures, and then when he wasn't doing that, he was helping Mitccha out. It would be something simple as sweeping, and Obi-Wan would jump to it. As strange as it sounded, it was having a purpose again. With the fall of the Jedi, what was his purpose in life? Obviously, it was to protect the Skywalkers, but he needed to do something, keep his hands moving. If he's on his feet moving his hands, it will keep his mind focused on the task at hand, and he would be too busy or too tired to be thinking about the past. When he had time, he would try and meditate and center himself like a good Jedi ought to do. Yet, it seemed, the harder he tried, the worse it got for him. So he did what he did best, focusing on the task at hand, and everything was going well for the most part. Obi-Wan knew better than anyone else; if things were going well and running smoothly, always expect the unexpected and prepare for something. Which of course, the day finally came.

It had been a regular day; for the most part, Ben was to watch over the store as Mitccha went into the central city to pick up a few things. He was tinkering away on some droid and felt it flash before him. Something hit him in the force, something unsettling. He rose from his seat and immediately checking on the baby Skywalkers. He knew it wasn't them that was putting him on edge. It was something else. He had to temper the feeling of wanting to take the Skywalkers and just leave. Get out of there before everything hits the fan. Yet why was he being warned? It wasn't screaming him to go, so what was causing him to be on edge. He knew whatever was telling him to be on guard would come to a head, but when?

(Main City)

Mitccha had been looking for a particular part so they could fix the machine for their consumer. He had been so focused on his goal; he turned and ran into a trooper. The same stark white uniforms he had seen before. The ones that had been on Ryloth, the ones that still give him nightmares. "Hey, watch it." The trooper was speaking loudly. 

"Pardon me." Mitccha dropped his eyes, showing submission, not wanting them to bother him or give them a reason to start anything with him. He began to move away when he felt a grasp on his arm; he turned so Mitccha could see who had a hold of him. It was the same trooper he had accidentally bumped into now fear began to hit his gut. 'What did they want?' He had apologized!

"Hey, have you seen this individual?" The trooper's hand came up, holding out a wanted beacon. There, in a blue hue, was Ben's face. Yet, his name wasn't Ben Wardin. It was Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked at the details about Obi-Wan. He is considered to be very dangerous—approach with extreme caution. The man on this wanted beacon is a traitor to the new Empire, and a ridiculous bounty was on his head, large enough that Mitccha would never have to worry about life for himself or his daughter again. He pursed his lips. Wetting them. His eyes came off the wanted beacon and looked up he knew the decision he had to make, Mitccha just hoped he was making the right one.

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Soooooo it's been a while. I honestly had quite a bit written just a few things that happened during the months perusing after the last chapter update. Not to mention the unthinkable happened, I just kind of fell out of love with Star Wars. I guess the latest episodes didn't go the way I wanted them to go, and it was hard to stay in touch with this story and others. Then I was told I was going to deploy, which I was excited about that, then….dreaded COVID-19 happened…thank you sooooo freaking much. So, with all that during the last few months, I've started the question…why am I writing this…this is shit…no one thinks this is good, do they…do I even want to continue? You know the usual shit, lol. I'll try and maintain, but I'm having a hard time, so least I gave you the fair warning, but at least I've done Part 2 to this. I had to split this chapter up; it was getting longer and longer. The next one won't be as super long.


End file.
